My Life Has Changed
by D.F Glider
Summary: Rachel father kicked her out because she pregnant and send her to live in New York. While there she rebuilds her relationship with Shelby and live with the father of her Kids while having a relationship with the girl she loves. Warning Brittany and Quinn G!P. Don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**My Life Has Changed**

**WARNING: G!P Brittany and G!P Quinn**

**Summary**

**Rachel is sent to live in New York by her father's after they discovered she's pregnant. They promised to pay for everything until the baby (Babies') is born. The New Direction are left stunned when Rachel has vanished, they confront fathers and are very confused when they say they have no clue who she is. **

**Her first week in New York, Rachel meets Brittany who quickly meets and they quick become best friends. Rachel also finds that Shelby is willing to help her. Rachel accepts and well is in a lead role on Broadway and was going promised Rachel $1000 a week to support her. **

**The New Direction were struggling but managed to claw their way to National and become closer with a stronger bond and left stunned when they see Rachel perform with her new glee club. A few member of the New Direction's want to know why she is in New York. When three of them want know why, they are heartbroken when she ignores them. But the three of them transfer and start to learn why she left them. Brittberry Romance, Quinntana Romance and Faberrittana Endgame with an Evanberry/Samchel friendship. **

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel P.O.V**

**Saturday 29****th**** June**

"You can't do this it was just a mistake, you can't how am I supposed to live?" I asked well sobbing and neither of them coming to my side.

"That's you're problem not ours, but we have agreed to pay all the bills until the baby is born," my dad Leroy says in voice laced with venom.

"We have even bought you an apartment, new furniture and even for that thing inside you," my daddy Hiram say in a voice equally laced with venom.

"You will be out of this house tonight, and be on that train to New York so you should pack your clothes and get out we don't want to see after tonight," my former dad Leroy snaps.

I walk out of the living room and up to what used to be my bed room. I pack-up my clothes along with my trophies and picture of my time with the glee club. Once I packed them, along with my laptop and iPad I came to the famed picture with those bastards that used to be my fathers, I pick it up and throw it at the wall and watch it break. "Thank fuck these baby will what a disgrace you people are," I say and leave the house and not bother with train ticket and get in my car.

Before I begin to drive, I remember I didn't get the keys to my new apartment I get out and get the key for my new apartment and leave my key to this house behind. As I get back into my car the only thought going through my head is new start, new me and new life, maybe this mistake did change my life for the better.

As I drive out of Ohio and know that now I can finally be completely open about who I am. I know now that I live in a city of my dream I can finally be who I really am, at Lima will never know. I'm glad never told my father the truth about me that I'm gay and have never truly loved Finn, I also cheated on him with one of his friends at one of Noah's parties.

I will not regret giving birth to his child because he is more respectful than Finn. Sam Evans is perfect in every way he was good looking, respectful and always tried, whereas Finn looks like an over grown man child, disrespectful, unfaithful, forgetful and never tried. It wasn't much competition in who was going to be a better father will be. The only thing I will regret this child not knowing who their father is.

I was so lost in thoughts that lost track of time and was pulled out my thoughts, when my phone went off. As my phone went off with a whistle letting me know I have a text. I pull over in to a rest stop with a motel, I pick up my phone and eyes went wide, when saw the caller I.D.

Shelby's name was on the screen and I couldn't believe it. Why was she send me a text unless Hiram and Leroy. The text read Rachel can you call me when pulled over. I pulled up her number and as my I was debating were or not to call her. In the end I hit call and placed the phone to my ear and let it ring.

"Rachel, where are you," her voice came through the phone.

"Hi Shelby, I'm at a motel twenty mile outside off Ohio," I say worrying that she may just be like my fathers.

"Rachel, I know your pregnant," I soon as those words came through my phone I hung up not wanting to talk to her about this.

I get out my car and go and book a room for the night the guy also lets me know they have a menu if I'm hungry. I thank the guy head to my room pull out the menu since only had breakfast and no lunch. I order my food silently well eating and go straight to bed.

**Sunday 30****th**** June **

I wake up and feeling terrible and sick, I get out of bed and head to the bathroom for shower. This motel for was perfect the bed was warm and comfortable, the shower had hot running water and it had a menu. After my shower I feel and back into my room dry of and get dressed, I was lucky because I left all of those stupid animal sweaters behind and only brought the skirt since they were okay and my pants and nice tops.

I choose a black t-shirt, a white cardigan and navy blue pair of jeans, I look at myself in the mirror and think 'if could of worn this in school.'

I order breakfast from menu and well I wait, I check my phone and see that I have a lot of missed calls I had three every hour till 4:00 AM each one is from Shelby. I knew Shelby lived in New York and planned on visiting her after I set up my new apartment. I knew she was probably worried so I call her. I wait for her and it ring 3 times before she answers.

"Hello… Rachel?" She asked.

"Hey Shelby, it's me and yes I'm okay, I'm at a motel and heading out after breakfast," I say and knock on the door and I knew my breakfast was here.

I open the door and take the food I passed the guy the money for the food, I take the desk and sit down then resume the conversion.

"Rachel listen I got a call from your father's telling me to stay away from you when get to New York, they said it was because you were pregnant," she says, "Is it true?"

"Yes it is, are going do they did block from your life now?" I ask remember I lost her twice, so a third wouldn't be much harder.

It was several minutes before I got a reply. "Rachel, I would never do that even when I left you a few months ago. I was told me to leave or they would take me to court," she says and I could tell she was shocked with my question.

"I'm sorry I just thought you might not want anything to do with me, thinking I was a slut or something," I said sounding a little upset that could have lost her again.

"Rachel I will never think that, I know what did was mistake. I hope when you get here that after set up in your new apartment you come and visit me and forget what your father said" she says.

"Yeah I will eat breakfast and leave so I can get sorted and see you tomorrow or later today, bye Shelby" I say.

"Bye Rachel," she says and hangs up.

I put my phone down and start to eat my breakfast, I ate really quickly then get everything and go back to and then to the reception and I was surprised that it only cost me $35. I leave and in my and drive to New York City, my new home, new life and the really me this is what I wanted and I am finally going to be happy.

I drive my new apartment and it's not far from Central Park, I drive in the parking lot and park my car. I get my suit cases out and head for my new apartment and it's full of new furniture and is decorated perfectly, how they had managed this in three weeks was beyond me.

I went straight to my room and began unpacking it took me an hour to unpack everything. Once I was that was done I went back for the last three boxes, one of them was mostly junk so I didn't bother with it, the other two had my trophies' and sheet music and the picture of people used to be like friends but they never truly were. I'm just upset that the two girls I fell in love with will never be able to say good bye, they tortured me for the past two year but every time they did all I could see was the pain and hurt in their eyes when they did it. Maybe me moving away was for best for them and for me, at they won't have to worry about their reps.

After get back unpacking the boxes, I look at the time and its only 2:30 PM I decided I should go and visit Shelby, maybe we can save whatever kind of relationship we have. I know where she lives and it isn't that far but not walking distance. I head back get and drive to her apartment and before I knew it, I was standing outside her apartment.

I was trying to find the confidence to knock on her door, but finding hard because of everything she said before she left. I knew if knocked without thinking then realized what I done I would go running, so as stand there was knocked by someone I fell and hit the door the who knocked me was some guy with his hair gelled back and was wearing a black t-shirt, tight red pants and a red bow tie that screamed gay.

I lifted myself of the floor and as was Shelby had opened her door and as soon as she saw me she was pulling me into a hug which I quickly returned. Then the boy final spoke "Oh sorry for knock you over, eh I should have watch were I was going."

"Don't worry about I didn't hit my stomach, I land side so I should be okay," I said and he nods as I pull out of the hug.

"Blaine what's up you only babysits Monday and Fridays for me," Shelby says and he looks up at her.

"I left my jacket here Friday and came to get it," he says and Shelby passes it to him.

"Thank you," he says and leaves.

"Are you coming in?" She asked turning her attention to me.

I nod and follow her inside, and she motions me to sit down and sit on the couch. Do you want something to drink?" She asked and I nod. "What would you like?"

"Something strong," I say and Shelby looks at me a little shocked. "That doesn't contain alcohol," I add.

She comes back in and hands me a coffee while holding one for herself. She sits back down and place's it on the table. "Rachel?" She asked and I start to drink some of my coffee. "I know this going to be hard for you, but first of does the father know?" She asked and I feel myself start to shake.

"N… No I hav… Haven't tol… Told him y… yet," I stutter out and start to shake move and I feel like I maybe on the verge of a panic attack and Shelby sees this.

"Rachel, you need to calm down," she says coming over to me, "copy me big breaths, Breath in, Breath out."

I continue to do that for a few minutes, and then I finally calm down. I take a few sip of my coffee then say, "I don't know how to tell him, I mean how do tell the guy who got me pregnant that I'm gay on top of that carrying his child."

'Oh Shit I just let that slip' I think to myself.

Shelby, start to chuckle and I wonder why, she looking directly at me. "Why are you laughing?" I asked not sure why she was in the first place.

"You should have seen the look on face when realized what you just said," she says "and you don't have to worry I have nothing against gay people, you're daughter I'll accept you no matter what."

Those words brought tears to my eyes, they were happy tears. We sat in silence for and wait me to get control of my emotions. Then Shelby decided to break the silence with the same question, "Rachel, are you going to tell the father he needs to know?"

"Okay, I'll tell him he has been calling me for the past three weeks, but I haven't spoken to him."

I pull out my phone and pull up Sam's number and hit call, his phone rings three then he answers. "Hello," he says.

"Hi Sam, its Rachel I was just wondering where you?" I asked know it's stupid he's still in Ohio.

"Hi Rach, why haven't you answered any off my calls, I haven't been able to enjoy my vacation I've been calling every day," he says, and where are you."

"Sam its important where are you?" I try again.

"Fine, I'm in time square, why?" He asked in annoyed tone.

"I thought you were still in Ohio, but it doesn't matter. Would be able to meet at Starbuck near Time Square?"

**I know it the first chapter and slow, but it's my first this is my first G!P and M rated story.**

**If you could take a few minutes to review I would appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sam P.O.V**

I had no idea why Rachel wants to meet me here, the one question my mind most of all is why is she in New York. I was on vacation so it made sense for me to be here but what about her. I was sat in Starbucks, waiting for Rachel to show up. I'd been sat there for forty-five minutes and just as I was about to get up and leave, when she walks in with her mother, who we met last year.

I sit back down and she walks to the table and sit down, while Shelby goes to the counter and orders there drinks. We wait for her to come over, before I say anything. "Rachel, why are you in New York and with Shelby?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me. I should have known what she wanted to talk about.

"Sam, the reason I'm in New York is because my dad's kicked me out because I'm pregnant," she says, "It's yours."

I was shocked yes, but at least she was being honest with me. "I guess it was from at that party but we didn't get drunk so how did it happen I can't remember but waking up, next to you," I say.

"I don't remember either, I only guess at this but I think our drinks were spiked," she says, "and a few days later I found out I was pregnant, I told my father they left for a couple of weeks then they got me a place out here."

"Sam, that's not important now," Shelby said finally speaking up. "What's important is what you do now."

I know what I'm going to do, but it's easier said than done, it involves leaving my family and standing by Rachel and protecting my own child now. "Sam, I know what you want to do, I'm extremely grateful but I don't have any romantic feelings for you," she says but for some reason I don't feel my heart-breaking.

"Is it because you still love Finn?" I asked.

"No, I never loved Finn, it's because I'm gay. I only dated him because we lived in Lima, now I live in New York a city where I can be myself," she says and thank god she doesn't love the constipated man child.

"So you don't love me and don't want to be with me?" I asked and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Sam, it's just who I am, but I still want to be part of the baby's life," she says bowing so I wouldn't see her face.

"Rachel, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have told me the truth and respect that and I'm not even heart-broken you don't want to be with me," I say and she looks up at me and I give her a very reassuring smile.

"Thank you Sam, so what are you to tell your parents?" She asked her getting back to normal voice without the sadness, hidden in it.

"I'll have to tell them the truth, all I have do after that is find a job and a place to stay," I say finishing my coffee.

"Do you want us to come with you for support?" Shelby asked me and I nod.

"Yes, I think it would be better and would make it easy for me" I say.

"If you need a place to stay you can stay with me, I have spare room," Rachel say finishing her drink.

"Okay, but we need to tell my parents first and should be back at the Hotel now," I say getting up followed by Rachel and Shelby and we leave the stop and head to the hotel in Shelby's car.

The ride the hotel was completely silent I was silent, because how I was wondering how I'm going tell my parents I was staying in New York with Rachel and that she is pregnant with my child. I looked over at Rachel and I can tell she was probably because she scared, of what my parents might think of her. Shelby was silent because she was forcing on her driving.

We pulled up in the hotel parking lot, the two of them got out while I stayed frozen in place I seriously questioning whether or not I could do this. "Sam, are you coming?" Rachel asked "We can't tell them for you."

Then I realized I had no choice, so I got out but with my nerves increasing tenfold with every step. We went and headed straight to my family room and they were back because the door was open, I knew my brother and sister were sat on the bed watching TV, my mom was sat her and dads reading her most recent book and dad was in the bathroom having a shower because we heard it running.

"Hey," I say walking in.

"Hey, Sam who are these two?" my mom asked looking over at Shelby and Rachel.

"Mom, this Rachel and Shelby her mom," I say, "and we have something important we need to talk about and you're probably not going, to like it. I also think we should wait dad before we do."

"Okay," she says looking at me curiously and slightly worried. "It's nice to meet you I'm Leah and these two are Stevie and Stacy.

We wait about ten minutes for my father to finish in the shower. Once he and finishes he comes out and is dressed in a black blaze, a white t-shirt and light blue jeans. He looks over at Rachel and Shelby curiously wondering why they were there. "Hi" he says.

"Hi," they reply in unison.

"Dad, I need to talk to you and mom, its important and your probably not going to like it," I say with him giving the same look my mom gave about ten minutes ago.

"Okay, we also wanted to talk you and your brother and sister," he say and now it's my turn to look at him curiously.

"Okay, is important because if it's not it can wait" I say.

"It can wait but for too long."

"Okay," I say and turn to Rachel, "I don't really know how to say this," I place my head in hands.

"Why don't just come out and say it would be a lot easier if you told us straight," my mom says.

"Okay, like I said you're probably not going to like it," I say again, "I want to stay in New York with Rachel? It's because she's pregnant with my kid."

"WHAT?" My father shouts shocking everyone in the room, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONIBLE. HOW DO YOU TWO EXPECT TO RAISE A CHILD YOUR ONLY JUNIORS IN HIGH SCHOOL."

Rachel finally looks up angry they weren't irresponsible there drinks were spiked otherwise this would never have happened. "MR EVANS," Rachel snaps her tone full of anger, towards my father. She calms down and speaking in a much calmer tone than she just did, "we weren't irresponsible our drinks were spiked, we never planned on sleeping together."

"Do know who spiked your drinks?" Shelby asked looking at us generally concerned.

"No, we offered the other glee kids a ride so we didn't drink unfortunately, I don't remember anything," I say.

"And I only remember up to our last drinks, and then the next morning, I had a head ache but not hung over one," Rachel says.

"Well, what are you two going to do about it?" My father asked.

"I'm staying here I can't let my kid grow up without their father, can I," I say, "Even it means, you going back to Ohio without me."

"Sam, that reason we wanted to talk to kids, but since staying it won't really matter now," my mom says, "We kind off had a reason for bring you to New York."

"You're staying, not going back to Ohio?" Rachel asked.

"Yes we are, well Mark isn't he's in California, for the next six months," my mom says, "he was asked to get the LA division started and then return and run the New York division of his company. I also have a job, as an elementary third grade school teacher."

"Do you have a place to stay yet?" Shelby asked.

My mom shakes her head at Shelby's question. "We've been looking for a new apartment so far nothing to suit us," my mom says.

"Well the reason I asked, is because I have two spare bedrooms at my apartment and you can stay with me, until you find your own place and Sam will be staying with Rachel won't he," Shelby says looking to my parents for an answer.

"I guess that's okay, I mean I leave for LA tomorrow," my father says.

"Okay, but I don't feel comfortable with Stevie and Stacy sharing a room and since they were three they've had their own rooms," my mom says with look that says lets compromise.

"Okay, but that means, she'd have to share with Naya. Would you be okay with that?" Shelby asks and my mom nods. "Okay, I'll move the bed from what will be Stevie's room, to Naya's room, when you're ready to come over."

"Okay, thank you Shelby," my mom says, "It will probably be tomorrow when Mark leaves."

"Mom would it be, okay get my stuff Rachel's already said I can move in tonight," I say, "I promise to be at the airport before dad leaves."

"Yeah, go head me and Shelby can talk rent and what do to help well we stay," my mom says looking over at Shelby who nods.

I head out the room, I was stopped by Rachel who quickly gets up and says "I'll help you pack," and she follows me out the room.

My room is right next to my mom and dads. Rachel is shocked how tidy everything is, she looking around I turn to look at her. "Stop thinking I'm like Finn, I hate that guy and can't stand being around him," I say and getting a smile of her.

We spend the next fifteen minute packing up my clothes, I brought my laptop, iPod, iPad and my phone with witch also get pack up with my clothes. We head out and Shelby is outside my room waiting for us with a smile on her face. "So, what's made you so happy?" Rachel asked.

"We made a fair deal and I feel like, I got the better half of the deal we agreed" Shelby chuckles.

We head to the parking lot and we get in Shelby car, she drive us home first and then heads home herself with a promise call Rachel later. Rachel shows me around then my room so I can unpack witch take's me, about thirty minutes. I came out of my room and found Rachel asleep the couch we had a long day and I knew she most have been exhausted, I decide against waking her up and instead pick her up and carry to her room and place her in bed. I leave her and go and slump down on the couch turn on the TV and start channel surfing.

**Okay tell me what think I'd be really grateful. **

**I also want to hear your idea's so let me know what you want to see.**

**Also I need beta let me know if you're interested, dyslexic is a bitch. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel P.O.V**

It's been three days since Sam moved in, he has surprised me. I thought great he's going to be like Finn, he's actually helpful, he cleans, he cooks and we split the house work evenly, so we both do a fair share and he didn't complain. He kept his room clean it was not like Finns with clothes, empty cans and food packaging everywhere, in there was no food packaging in his room, empty deodorant canisters are in the trash and his dirty clothes are in his wash basket.

Today was Wednesday and he was looking after his brother and sister, well I was looking after Naya. I couldn't believe this girl came from Santana she was the HBIC of McKinley, but when she lost her spot on the cheerio's she was possible the sweetest girl around. She broke up with Matt a month before she got pregnant by Quinn, that's when the glee club found out about Quinn's secret most of the glee club were disgusted, but I wasn't I just fell in love with her more. A few months later the whole school found out about her, but this time she wasn't fazed she was happy and with Santana so why should she care.

This little girl was there daughter and now she was my sister, I knew we'd weren't blood related, but I loved her like were. What made me upset was that we were sister's with different names, I plan on changing my name as soon as possible, I was taking my mother's last name because I can see she actually cares about me no matter what she said last year. I still wonder why she left, but something was telling me what she said was a lie.

But I decided to push all that to the back of my mind, today Naya was my main priority and wasn't going to screw it up. I could see since we've indoors all morning and watching Disney movie's that she was starting to get bored, so I decide that we'd go to Central Park and she can feed the ducks and was perfect time since Aladdin has just finished. I turn off the TV and Blu-ray player, then put Naya in her push chair and go to the kitchen to get a loaf of bread.

After I got the bread, I got diapers, two bottles and a flask with hot water and put them in the baby bag Shelby brought for her early. I head out and head to Central Park, once in we reach the park I head over the bridge of the lake. The choose that side because there were less boats and more ducks, once on the other side I take her out a slice and break it up and pass her a few piece's which she thrown and have a few piece's hit edge of the water.

I decided to move closer so she could more piece's in the water. I we moved closer and I brush passed a blonde with a beautiful smile, her smile is amazing but I can see hurt in her eyes. "Sorry," I mumble and give her a small smile.

"It's no problem," she replies and I look up and make eye contact with her.

I can tell she's upset about something but what, even though she's upset I help but notice that her eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. I was caught up in this girl's beauty that I completely forgot about Naya until she pulled in my jeans. I realize that Naya wants more bread for the duck so pass the last pieces from the first slice. I turn back to the girl and know that I need to start making friends. "Would you like to join us?" I asked and her smile goes from happy to megawatt.

"If you don't mind, I will," she says and that my megawatt smile decided to appear.

"That's awesome," I say "Would like some beard some bread to feed the ducks with us?"

She shakes her head and says, "I got my own," hold up her own loaf and I nod.

I decide to sit down and she joins me, I get out a few more slices of bread and break them up and pass a few pieces to Naya. "My name's Rachel by the way, this is my sister Naya," I say.

"I'm Brittany, I do have sister, but she's at home right now," she says with a sigh.

"Are you okay, you sound a little upset?" I asked and she looks like she's about to panic.

"Yeah, it's just my mom wants me to start at my new school next month," she says and hear the sadness in her voice.

"Would that be so bad?" I asked.

"Only when people find out my secret which they will," she says. "My mom says they have a zero tolerance harassment policy, but I don't know what that means so I know I'm going to get bullied when they find out my secret, that I'm a freak just like you'll stop talking to me when you find out."

"Okay, firstly a zero tolerance harassment policy means that anyone who bullies you will be kick out of school. Secondly I don't care what secret you have, I will never leave you because I have a secret that would shock even you. Finally, I can bet your secret can't be as bad as mine." I say and she looks at me confused.

"What is your secret?" She asked look at me curiously.

"I will tell you, if you tell me your secret deal?" I asked and she nods. "Okay, back at my old school, I fell in love with two girls who were dating, one of them kept getting called a freak because she had a penis. But I didn't care I just fell in love with her more."

"So she's like me gay and has a penis," she says quietly so only I would hear it.

"Yeah, and her girlfriend gave birth to my little sister," I say and she looks at me completely confused. "My mom adopted her."

"Oh," she says, "so you're not related by blood?"

I shake my head, I look at her and notice she been taking a few slices of bread and has been throwing them to the ducks. She broken up the bread but only to about three or four piece, then thrown it to them.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" She asked and notices she's out of bread.

"Why don't we just spend the day together? Yeah, we can hang out tomorrow," she smile lean over and hugs me.

"So what else do you want to do today?" She asked and looks at the loaf I bought and I only have one last slice left in it.

"How about we go to the mall?" I asked and she agreed pulling me up.

I give the slice of bread to Naya which, she gladly throws it to the ducks. We head for the exit of Central Park and talk about absolutely nothing. I asked the question, "Have you had any lunch?"

"No, I've been here all morning," she says and I look over to Naya in here pushchair and she's taking her nap.

"Do want to get lunch on the way or use the food court?" I asked.

"We'll use the food court then can go shopping straight after we had lunch," she says smiling.

"Okay," I say and look over at Naya again still sleeping.

We arrive at the in about 15 minutes and it then that when, Naya decided to wake-up. We head for the baby's changing room, because I need to change her diaper. After that we went straight to the food court and took out the flask and a bottle and warmed it up, while I waited for Brittany to come with the food.

We ate in silence and we finished, we headed for the gap, I wanted to treat Naya to some clothes. I was planning to get a few new things for myself, when my baby bump starts to show. We walked in and we head straight the pants, I was looking for loose fitting pants that were fashionable as well. I ended buying three pair of pants that were two sizes too big.

I looked over at Brittany who was curiously watching me. "Rach, those are too big for you. Why do you need them?" She asked.

I sigh, I knew was going to ask and already told her my most major secret so maybe tell her this won't be so bad. "I need them Britt, the reason is I'm pregnant," I say and she looks at me shocked.

"Ho… How?" She asked with a stutter.

"I was at a party and me and my friends Sam's drinks were spiked," I tell her. "We slept together and now I'm pregnant with his kid," I look down my feet feel a little upset.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" She asks and I nod. "Why don't we start looking for stuff for Naya?"

"Yeah," I say. "I was planning on getting her a few jacket and track suit bottoms to match."

"Sounds good to me," she says heading down the baby aisle.

Once we arrive at the baby jacket 3 three really stand out to me, the first is light yellow with two white stripes down each arm, the second was half light pink and white and third was completely baby blue, and all three suited her perfectly. After she made sure she had three that fit her, she got three pair of track suit bottoms with yellow, blue and pinks stripes as well three plain white t-shirts.

We finish shopping, we headed back to my apartment and both our phones went off. I had a text from Sam.

**To Rachel: I won't be coming back tonight. I'll be staying at Shelby's.**

I sent one back.

**To Samuel Evans: Okay, thanks for letting me know.**

I smiled knowing he wouldn't send another and looked over how had sent a texted and she sighed. Her texted said.

**To Brittany: Britt honey me and father are on a date tonight so we won't be back until tomorrow.**

**To Mom: Okay, its fine.**

"What's a matter Brittany?" I asked.

"My mom and dad are out on a date so they won't be home tonight," she says with a sigh. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to go home my sister will be staying at friend's house."

"Yeah, I don't want to be here alone," I say.

"What? Don't you need to ask your parents if I can stay?" She asked.

"My parents don't live here, I'll tell soon but just not today," I say and she nods.

At that moment there was a knock on the door it was either Shelby or Sam, I was right it was Shelby coming to get Naya. "Hi Rachel," she says with a hug. "So how Naya been?"

She's released for the hug. "She been good, Shelby," I answered. "I took her to Central Park, were we met Brittany, and then we went to the mall."

"Okay," Shelby smiles and follows me inside.

We walked into the living room and saw Brittany and Naya, playing one on hand of top of the other, well Naya was sat on Brittany's lap. I smiled at the sight in front of us and it makes me happy, to see Naya having fun.

"Brittany it's time for Naya to go home now," I say and Brittany put a pout on and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. "I know I don't her to either, but Shelby's here to pick her up."

"Here," she says still pouting but passes her to me. "Is this your mom Rach?"

I nod and smile Shelby has been here for me. I pass Naya to Shelby, who sets her down in her push chair. "Shelby, I got these for Naya today," I say and she smiles. "Did get the part?"

"I don't know, but if they call by Monday it's a no," Shelby answered taking the bag and looking to see what I got Naya.

"You know Sam's staying at yours tonight?" I asked once stop looking in the bag.

"Yeah, his mom called," she say and hugs me. "I'll see you Friday okay Rach?"

"Of course," I say leading Shelby out of my apartment.

The rest of the night went by really slowly we watched a few movies, had dinner then went to bed about hour after that. Brittany got some pyjamas from when we were shopping. We got change, we lay in bed and Brittany put her arms around me and I fell asleep in her embrace.

**Right sorry about the wait I had this chapter from chapter 4 to chapter 3 because the death of Cory Montieth. Sorry about being so slow I couldn't find a way to put it together because of the change. Chapter 4 will be what I originally planned for chapter 3.**

**The next chapter is back in Lima with a few surprises.**

**Please let me know you guys think I'd be really grateful. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Saturday 27****th**** July**

**Finn P.O.V**

I can't believe it another phone call and no answer, why the fuck won't my girlfriend answer my calls I thought she loved me. I had to cancel seven dates and it was starting get on my nerves, so I'm going to visit her tonight maybe I can get some answers. All I need to do now is focus on my work, otherwise I'm going to screw it up and lose money.

Five hour later, I pull up outside the Berry house, at first everything seemed normal only thing that struck me as odd was Rachel's car wasn't there. I walked up to the front door with a gut feeling that this is not going to get me anywhere.

I knock and wait for an answer, when the door open Hiram the one father Rachel was fonder of answered the door. "Oh hello Finn, is there something I can help you with?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh hello Mr Berry, is your daughter home?" I asked and he gives me a confused look.

"I'm sorry son who?" He asked, "We don't have a daughter."

This made me completely confused. "Mr Berry I was dating your daughter from February, you even invited me over for dinner a few times."

"Listen young man, you must be mistaking us for someone else. NOW LEAVE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE," he growled slamming the door in my face.

'Okay, that was weird' I think to myself.

I decided I needed to clear me head, so I went to the park. I went down to the lake walked around it three times before sitting down, what I didn't see until sat down was the Asian girl from glee club sat there as well. She looked a little upset even though, I don't do well in kind of situation, it can't hurt to ask if she's okay.

"Tina?" I ask and she looks up. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," she replies wiping away her tears.

"What happened?" I ask sliding a little closer.

"Artie broke up with me he said, that our relationship wasn't going anywhere and that we should see other people," she says sobbing again. "He was probably right with what he said, I was boring and predictable."

When she said that I was completely pissed at Artie, Tina didn't have that many friends and the only ones she had were in glee club. Even with the confidence she built up over the year she was still a little shy outside off glee club. I slide over to so next to her arm around her for a bit of comfort, it seems to work because she starts to calm down and she leaned in to me.

"What are you doing here Finn?" She asked quietly.

"I came for a walk, I need some fresh air," I say softly.

I don't know how it happened after what I said, we sat there in silence for a few minutes and before I knew it our lips met in short and sweet kiss. We broke apart I was a little disappointed, she looked up and says, "We shouldn't have done that, you're with Rachel."

"Tina," I say, "I really don't have a clue where Rachel is, or if we're even together anymore so it's okay."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," I say and before our lips are reconnect with a kiss that is more passionate this time.

**Puck P.O.V**

I can't believe it, Rachel's gone and been gone since the start of the summer and it's nearly the end of July. I can't phone her because it goes to voicemail and her email address has changed and don't know it. It's like she's vanished without a trace and no one knows where she's is.

I decide that if she wasn't going to get any answers from her, I was going to get them from either her fathers, Shelby or Finn. I pull out my laptop from under my bed, the first thing I did is some research and found Shelby's email and cell phone number and text and email Shelby, all had do from this was wait for a reply. I call Finn next and think it's strange that, I can't get an answer from him. I was planning on visit her fathers, they're my uncles so they'll tell where she is.

I left my room and go to my truck, I drive to my uncle's house. I pull up outside their house, the first thing I notice is Rachel car is missing. I get out walked up to the door and walk straight in since they never expect me to knock. "Hey Uncle Leroy and Hiram," I shout.

"Hey Noah," Leroy said coming from the living room.

"HI Uncle Leroy," I say, "I was just wondering where Rachel is, I can't seem to get her to answer my calls."

"Noah we can tell you, but you most never tell people about this," he says. "We kicked her out because she got pregnant at one of your parties. We sent her to live in New York."

"WHAT" I growl, "HOW FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT?" I snap at that him and storm out the door slamming it behind me not wanting to speak to him again.

I drove home, full of anger and broke all of Ohio traffic laws. I was planning on talking to mom to see if she knew anything about this, I hope that she did because that means she fought for that promotion so she could help Rachel. What would annoy me, if they didn't tell her anything because she cared for Rachel like she was her daughter. I know my mom won't agree with I tell at first but she will when or if she learn what they have done to her, I am going to disown my uncles and move to New York early to be there for Rachel.

I pull up outside my house and go straight to my room and start packing, I'm leaving tonight or tomorrow morning, either way I can't wait to get out of this hell hole they call a town. It took me three hours to pack everything, I loaded my truck with my all my thing's put a rain cover over it just in case it rains. I finished packing up all my things in my truck and my mom's car pulls in our drive. "Noah, why is your truck filled with all your things? We don't leave for New York for another three weeks" she says.

"I'm going to New York early, for Rachel," I say and I get a confused look from her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Her father's kicked out after she got pregnant, I want to help by moving to New York early," I say and I see her start to get angry.

"WHAT?" She growled with her voice filled with pure anger.

"Her father kicked her out because she got pregnant, they sent her to New York," I say and my mom stands shocked.

After a few minutes of silence between us, she goes into her and pulls out a few piece of paper. "Noah, these are the papers for our new apartment," she said and passes me the paper and I look them over.

As finish checking the paper my little sisters Tia, come's outside. She looks at my truck and asks the question, "Noah where are you going?"

As I was about answer our mom beat me to it. "Noah's going to New York before us," she says smiling.

"Why?" Tia asks.

"Rachel's lives in New York and I want to spend some time her before school starts," I say and as soon as I say that she's jealous.

"Can I come with you?" She asked, "I miss Rachie to."

"That will be up to mom," I say and I look over to her.

"If it's okay with you then she can go with you," she says with a smile.

"It's fine with me, I mean I have quite a bit of money saved up so yeah," I say, "Let's go pack your stuff," she grabs my hand and pulls me inside to help her pack.

After another hour of packing we're ready to go. Before we get the truck to set off we both hug mom good bye, and she breaks the hug with me she pulls a hand full of cash and says, "This is until I show up. I know you said had your own but that's your money and it's my job to support you two."

"Thanks mom," I say with one last hug.

After we break the hug, I go over to my truck and put Tia in the passenger and strap her in. I go round to driver's side and get in and put my seat on and set off with a wave to mom, who is coming up in a few weeks' time.

**Quinn P.O.V**

It was Saturday and was waiting for my girlfriend to show up, we've been dating just under a year. Me and Santana have been together since October last year and I got her pregnant, we had a daughter which we gave up for adaption. I was happy being with her she's amazing, beautiful and the love my life, (one of the loves of my life). That's right I'm also in love with someone else, but I'm still in love with Santana it's just the other girl will never love me, she's in love with the Jolly Green Giant.

I smile when I see my door open and my girlfriend walks in, my smile fell when I saw that she was angry and it worried me. "What's up baby?" I asked as she sat down on and crawled over to me and into my arms and I wrapped them around her.

"I saw Frankenteen making out, with Tina. The Bastard is cheating on Rachel," she says and hearing that makes me angry.

The reason she is angry is because she's in love with Rachel like me. She told me just after Rachel's mother adopted Naya, that was hard the three of us. The reason it was hard on Rachel was because, it made her feel unwanted by her mother and the reason it was hard on me and Santana is because, someone else will be raising our child. We knew it would be hard, but it is for the best because we can't raise her, but I wish she didn't adopt her.

We sat there in silence both thinking about how we're going to tell her, well I was Santana was slightly tense. "Quinn?" She asked softly, "Have you heard the rumours?"

"No baby, why?" I ask curiously.

"It's about Rachel apparently she's vanished, without a trace no one knows where she is," she says now was I wonder what the hell was going on.

"What does anyone know where she is, like her fathers, Shelby or any of the glee club?" I asked.

"Yeah her father's, but the only reason the rumours are going around is because no one's seen her all summer," she say and curling up closer to me.

"Baby are you worried about her?" I asked.

"Yeah, if she's gone, I just want her back," she says, "I love her just like you."

She starts to cry, I wrap my arms around her tighter for comfort. "Tell you what we'll go and see her tomorrow, that okay with you?" I asked and she nods looks up and captured my in a very passionate kiss.

After she stopped cry we kissed again and they were slow and passionate, we slowly got more heated. As we continued to as we began to remove each other clothes, we were both naked in a matter of minutes. As we began all, I could feel was the love I had for my girlfriend, I was gentle and slow in hope never hurt.

After a few hours she fell asleep in my arms, as she slept was happy but I wished that one day that would me, Santana and Rachel sleeping in each other arms. I slow fell asleep after my girlfriend, hoping to get some answer tomorrow.

**Sunday 28****th**** July**

I woke up and look at my girlfriend still asleep in my arms, she was never good at getting up in the morning. I really hungry but didn't want to wake Santana, but that didn't matter because at that moment her phone alarm went off and The Script If You Could See Me Now filled the room.

She woke up before I could turn it off, she took her phone from me and turned it off. "Baby I'm hungry," I said and she grumbles into the pillow, but lets me go so get something to eat.

I put on the pyjamas I was meant to wear last night and go down stairs. I decided to do Santana's favourite for breakfast, then have it in bed with her. I got the waffle mix, bacon, pickle and hash browns. I got plate out the cupboard and place them island in middle of the kitchen, I started by fry the bacon and hash browns. While they were frying, I made the waffles that were done about same time as the bacon and hash browns. To finish off I cut the pickles and placed them on the bacon, then put both plates on a tray and took it upstairs for her.

When I entered my room Santana was asleep again, I woke up with and gentle shake and still won't move. "I made breakfast," I whisper in her ear and she sits up as she heard that.

After both eat breakfast and I asked, "When do you want to see Rachel?"

"After I'm dressed," she answered and nod.

I stripped and pulled Santana in the shower, after we both dry off we got dressed. After got dressed we went down stairs and Santana wash the dishes since I cooked breakfast, I knew she was just going to put them in the dish washer. Once she was done we went out and we walked to Rachel house since about two blocks away.

We arrived at Rachel about fifteen minutes, we walked up to the door slowly not knowing how this would turn out. I knocked on the door and we waited and after a few moments the door opened. We were standing face to face with Hiram and Leroy Berry, we knew there name because used work with Leroy in Ohio biggest insurance company as there legal adviser and we knew Hiram because Santana father worked with him at the hospital.

"Hello sirs," Santana says, "Would be possible with could speak with your daughter?"

Hiram turns to and then says, "This is the third time this week."

"Must be something in the water," Leroy says with a chuckle.

"Look girl will what everyone else, you must have us mistaken for someone else," Hiram says with a glare.

"Sirs we know who you are, please tell us where Rachel is we can talk to her?" I asked in a harsh tone which I immediately regret.

"Look young lady, I don't appreciate you coming on our property and making demands," Hiram snaps as us and back away.

We walked away after that and was shaking and really scared, and know Santana is a scared after what happened. We walked back to my house and we tried to come up with a plan to Rachel but down we knew we have wait until we see her again. We spent the day together because we both broke down and cried, we both loved Rachel and she gone and we didn't know how we'd ever see her again.

**Right guys here's my forth chapter.**

**Read and tell me think I would really appreciate it.**

**Okay we're back in New York and it's there a new surprise in store for you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rachel P.O.V**

**Monday 29****th**** July**

I had my first appointment today with my doctor, with the obstetricians and it was my first scan. I was sitting with my girlfriend Brittany and my baby daddy Sam. Brittany was holding my hand and rubbing circle around it with her thumb, but since I asked her out, she and I have been nothing but happy.

I asked Brittany out over a romantic meal, I asked her to meet me at place for dinner after we kissed after we went bowling together. Well it weren't after bowling it was during and Taylor Swift song Love Story began to play. Brittany began dancing and she was mesmerizing; I was completely stunned that she pulled me in to a dance with her and as the song finished we both leaned in and we kissed.

After the kiss neither of us ran, but it did make it hard to have a proper conversation. It was after we left, I asked Brittany if she would join me for dinner at my apartment and she agreed.

When that night rolled around, I was so nervous that night, I wasn't sure on what I choose to cook, I wasn't sure on what I was wearing, but what I am sure of is I am sure about is I'm 100% unquestionable and undoubtedly in love with Brittany. I know now that I love her, but even though I love her like I loved Quinn and Santana, only difference is Brittany returns my feelings. I also know that there will be a void that can never be filled.

**Flashback**

**Wednesday 17****th**** July **

Brittany scored another strike her fourth in the game, she would have had a perfect game if the music wasn't distracting her so much. I was really enjoying myself, it was the sixth go and four strike and I was happy even though I was losing, with only one strike and two spare's how could I win. That what was running though my head, until my favourite song Taylor Swift Love Story started playing. As it started playing, Brittany began to dancing and completely mesmerized and couldn't take my eyes of her off her.

She was continued to dance as she came up to and pulled me up to dance with her. As we danced, I remembered everyone just vanishing so it was just me and Brittany, I wanted to sing but because the Brittany and me were dancing I couldn't, because I was giggling. When music stopped me and Brittany stared deep into each other's eyes, I was unsure at what I seen in her eyes, but I leaned in and connected our lips in a passionate kiss.

When we broke the kiss we looked around, we seen most people didn't care we have a few freak looking over at us and smirking, but we just ignored them. We got back to game and after the kiss neither of us could get a strike, we both knew it was because of the kiss we just shared. After we finished the game, we both and we walked over to Central Park, Brittany lived fifteen minutes away, well I lived across the road from it. Before Brittany had chance to leave I grabbed her hands and pulled her back, I held her hands and stared deep into her eyes and asked, "Will you let me cook for this Friday?"

"I would love that Rachie," she said with a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you this Friday."

"Okay Brittany, this Friday. I'll see you then," I say with a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah, this Friday," she repeating me, "I'll see Friday, bye Rachie."

"Bye Britt-Britt," I say letting go of her hands.

**Friday 19****th**** July**

I was so nervous, I there was no romantic food, but the only way to make a meal romantic was to have romance in the air. I knew what I was going to cook, I set the table with candles and picked out an album full of romantic music, because what I cooked wasn't romantic in least. I chose my favourite curry, which was Chicken Rogan Josh. After finishing I went to get changed, I changed into a short-sleeve, knee length white dress.

After I changed the doorbell rang, I went to answer it and there was Brittany in a pink that matched mine. "WOW, you look amazing Brittany," I say and lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

"So do you Rae," she says with a peck the lips.

I take her hand and lead her into the living room.

I had the music playing softly in the dining room, I knew Brittany could hear because I could hear it. I took her the couch we both sat down, but even though we both calm I could see how nervous she was because her eyes gave her away, just like mine gave me away. We sat silence and I just couldn't think of what to say.

I finally know what I want say, but I really don't know how I'm going to say it, so I'm just going to go for it. "Brittany," I say, "I don't know how to say this, so I am just going it. Brittany since we've met, I been realizing something and it's about me and you, I think…"

Brittany cut me off with a kiss, I was slightly surprised but I immediately kissed back. The kiss was short and sweet, I knew now maybe I could say without thinking about it. When we broke the kiss, I was a little disappointed, "Rach, before you say those words, I want know something. Will you Rachel Berry do me Brittany Pierce the honour of being my girlfriend?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes Brittany, I will be your girlfriend. But can please those three words to you now?" I asked.

"Not yet we just got together," she says with a soft kiss to my cheek.

After that the night went by really fast, we ate dinner and then we cuddled up on couch and watched a movie together and we just went to my room and kissed until we both fell asleep. As we slept I just hoped we'd have forever with each other.

**End Flashback**

It's been two week since then and I still haven't said I love you, but something told me it would be soon. I hoped as we waited, that if I say it today that it would not destroy Sam. I knew he had a new girlfriend, but I knew that this baby his to and I wanted him to be happy and he was going to be just not with me.

"Rachel Berry."

When my name was the three of us got up and followed the nurse who called my name, we entered the room and she passed me a hospital gown and points over to a corner, where I can change. I change really quickly, when came out from behind the curtain there is a man talking to Sam and turns around when come out.

"Ah you must be Rachel," he says, "I'm Dr Carter your obstetricians and will be here to help you throughout the duration of you pregnancy, I was just explaining to your boyfriend what my job is."

"Uh Dr Carter, Sam isn't my boyfriend I'm currently dating Brittany," I say and looks over where Sam and sees her standing next to him.

"Oh, okay," he says with no change in his expression.

"Alright Miss Berry, if you would climbing the table for me and lifting the top half of your gown," He says.

I do as he said well he gets some type of gel from the nurse and comes back over to us. "Okay, Miss Berry this may feel a little cold," he says and Brittany take my hand with a huge smile on her face.

He squeezes some the gel on to my stomach, I do a feel it was a little cold, but it didn't matter because when he bring the scanner to my stomach he turns the screen towards us. He was also looking that screen him and I see, his face facial expression change to a more serious look. "Alright as you are pregnant I must inform you of your three choices you have, the first is abortion…" He says, but I cut off.

"Dr Carter, I know the three choices, and I already know what I want and I already know what going to do. I'm going to keep my baby and raise them right," I say with a serious tone.

"Well Miss it babies not baby, it like there is more than one, at the moment like there might be Twi," he says then completely stops.

"Is there a problem with my baby?" I asked really worried.

"No Miss Berry, you are having a triple that's why I stopped, I was just making sure," he says with a serious tone.

I was completely shocked to say the least, I knew that this was going to be hard, but my plan hadn't changed. I knew my plan was just going be three times harder, with Brittany helping and with Sam as their father, I knew the three of us could do it.

Brittany was holding my hand and smiling at and leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I love you Rachel, we'll get through this," she says.

"I love you to Brittany," I say and looking over at Sam who is just smiling.

"Okay Miss Berry, if would like to get yourself cleaned up," He says handing me towel so I can wipe the gel of my stomach, as soon I'm changed he hands me a piece of paper. "Okay, now that you're changed, these are my detail call me if you have any questions, on your way out, just give your information to my assistant please."

After we left and I gave his assistant my detail and left hand in hand with Brittany. "Okay Sam, me and Brittany are going home what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was going to spend the day looking after Stevie and Stacey, then later we are going out for dinner with our mom," he says causally.

"Okay, I'll see you later, call if you need anything," I say with a smile.

**Five Hours Later**

Me and Brittany were on our third movie, we sat there with Brittany hand in hand with our fingers interlocked. We were sat there and the only thing running through my head was I'm going to be a mother, I'm having triplets. I called Shelby after my scan and she promised to help me with money, but it wasn't just the money she also offered me a lot of Naya old things that she didn't need any more and I was truly grateful and appreciated everything she had done for me.

As the credits start to roll there a knock at the door and looking at the time it is a little unusual, people around here normally stop knocking about seven o-clocks. I get up and go to answer the door and was shocked to see two people I never thought I'd see again, stand there.

**Puck P.O.V**

"Noah, wake up," Tia says, "Momma on the phone, she want talk to you."

I mumble rolling out of bed in this New York motel, I walk over the desk where and with "Hey Mom."

"Noah, how are you and Tia?" She asked.

"We're fine mom, you need me do something today, because I was planning on going shopping for a few things we need in the new apartment," I say.

"Right, but I need you there this morning, I've ordered some new furniture and it's going to be delivered around about 11:30 and 12:00. I need you there so you can sign for it," she tells me.

"Okay mom, I'll take Tia for breakfast and then head for the apartment," I say, "Oh and I almost forgot I got the keys for that place yesterday."

"Okay, call me when they've delivered everything," she says in a tired tone.

"Okay mom, love you bye," I say and pass the phone to Tia.

"Bye momma, love you," she says.

"Love you to baby girl, I be up there in a few weeks," she says to Tia.

Tia passes my phone back to me. "Okay mom, I'll see few weeks bye," I say with a smile.

"Okay you better look after Tia or else, you got me?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, I got you bye," I say knowing what she means.

"Okay, love you Noah bye," she says hanging up.

After she hangs up I pull out a duffle bag out from under the bed, I pull out some clothes for today. I turn on the TV for Tia to watch cartoons, well I shower. I turn the shower on scolding hot, then step in and then turn it down a little. I was quick, then dry myself and get dressed, I get to take her shower so she can wash and can get dressed to. I dress in, a black Van Halen t-shirt with a picture of the band on it, a pair of loose jeans and my Nike trainers.

When Tia comes out the bathroom she is dress in sky blue sundress, with her light yellow mini mouse cardigan on with her light blue ballet flats. After I collect all of our things I go and pay then put Tia in the car then go for breakfast, we head the café not far from Central Park.

After breakfast the time is 11:05 and I think to myself, 'Holy shit where's the fucking time gone.'

We drive to the apartment, and arrive with five minutes to spare. We headed inside and walked into the living there was a knock on the door, when I answered was met with deliver men I signed for the furniture and helped them bring it in. After they left I set up the apartment well Tia watched cartoons. After I was done setting up the apartment, it was time for dinner and I didn't want cook after a day off setting up the apartment. We went out again for dinner and went the food court in the mall and the last person I expected to see, "Sam, what the hell are you doing in New York?" I asked.

"Puck, I can only tell you here for Rachel you'll have ask why if to know why. Anyway what are you doing in New York?" He asked.

"I heard from her father that Rachel is pregnant and they sent her to live here. So I came here, my mom got a promotion so I came here earlier to help her," I say looking him over then hit me and I was pissed, "It was you, you prick stay fuck away from her , or you'll fucking regret it."

Tia looked up me scared and knew fucked up big time. "I think that's Rachel's chose if I stay away not you, beside the fact I bet you don't even know what happened yet," he says standing up to me something that he's never done before.

I think about it quickly and then make-up my mind, but all really want to do was kick the crap out him. "Okay, so we don't scare my sister so we should sit down and talk," I suggested and he nods.

"I'm to leave Tia with you well I get our food," I say then head towards the counter.

I come back a few minutes later and he's doing his stupid impressions making her laugh. I sit down and pass her food which starts to eat as soon as she got it. "Okay, Sam you better start talking and better have a good reason for my cousin pregnant," I say a little harshly.

"The only thing I remember is waking up next to Rachel after your party, we were both naked," he says and I began to glare at him, "I remember having hang over, but if you want to know more you'll have to talk to Rachel about it she remembers more than me."

"Alright, but you'll have to give me her address," I say.

"Okay," he says getting his wallet out and pulling out a piece of paper, "This is her address," he passes the paper.

"Thanks," I say and start eating, we eat in silence and then we left.

Tia and I got in my truck, I drive to the apartment building Rachel lives in, we reach the building I parked my truck in the parking lot then head for her apartment and when I reached the door without thinking I knocked. We waited for a moment we were met with a very surprised Rachel, who opened the door. "N… No… Noah," she stuttered out, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you, I haven't seen you all summer and mom, Tia and me were moving to New York anyway, so I came early to see you, after your father told me they kicked you out because your pregnant," I say and she nods in understanding.

"Come in," she says stepping aside to letting Tia and me in.

We walked along the small hallway towards what appears to be the living room, when enter the room we see a tall blonde girl sat on the couch. "Who are you?" I asked the tall girl.

"She my girlfriend," Rachel says coming up behind us, "her name is Brittany."

"What about Finn weren't you dating him and then went to Sam because you cheated him and now you're pregnant? I asked.

"Noah slow down, first I dated Finn because it was Lima and I never really loved him, second I cheated on Finn with Sam because someone spiked our drinks at your stupid party and I don't know who did it and third Sam just here to support me he also needs to be a father to his children," she say and Brittany smiles at me.

"Okay," I say, "Well I want help you to."

"Okay, thank you Noah," she said, "what are you doing now?"

I look over to Tia who's asleep, she most have gotten bored, "well…" I say and get cut off by Brittany.

"You want go out to the clubs in city?" She asked and I nod, "Rachie told me all about you."

"So you want us to babysit Tia for you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?" I asked hoping they'd say yes.

"Okay," Rachel says.

"Thanks," I say getting up and leaving her apartment.

I get back in my truck and drive to out into the city, I'm really happy right now and that's thanks to Rachel and she's allowing me back into her life. I am happy because, once she's left someone that means she normally done with them, but she gave me a second chance.

**Okay I know this chapter is slow but I put chapter Five and six together.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think I would really appreciate it. **

**The next chapter is in Lima and will alternate between Lima and New York until they meet at Nationals and come together. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Santana P.O.V**

**Monday 2nd September**

"Shit," I cried, "not again, no Cheerio's, no popularity and no future."

Why the fuck did me and Quinn have to do it that night, I love her I always will, but we need to stop having sex because this is two for two. This time even though this going be the hardest decision of my life, I'm keeping this baby, because ever since I gave up Naya I have felt like something is missing in my life, but can I replace it with a new baby or will it still be missing? I'll also have to let Quinn know thank god she kept her job at the supermarket, now I need her help again. The people I worry about telling my parents, because last time they kick me out and said I could return after I gave her up, but what will they do when I tell them I'm keeping it.

There was a knock on my door, "Come in," I say loud enough for them to hear.

I sigh in relief when its Quinn, then I panic realizing I'm still holding the pregnancy test. "San, baby why are you holding a pregnancy test?" She asked seeing me with it.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours again," I say with my eyes pooling with tears.

"Are you going to give this one up as well?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

I cry when she asked that because, it's already hard not having Naya here and I don't know where she is. "No, I going to keep this one even, if it means I never leave this town, I'm going this baby right," I say.

"Okay, I promise to be here for you this is ours," she says pulling me up and kissing me.

"We have to leave, Quinn or we'll going to be late," I say and we leave for the hell known as McKinley High School.

We get in to Quinn's car and she starts acting a little strange and I have no clue what she doing, she drives us school and she's tells me she'll see me at lunch as she parks up. I knew she had morning Cheerio's practice, but I have an hour of nothing to do.

I head to the choir room, I'm not going to practice it's just a place where I can sort through my thoughts and decide how I'm going to tell my parents. When reached the choir room and I see them again Finn and Tina making out, I decide to step in this time. "Hey Frankenteen, the fuck you cheating on Rachel?" I asked in a really pissed off tone annoyed he that bitch are together.

"Fuck you Satan," Tina snaps back, "No one knows where Rachel is and since she isn't around she's not his girlfriend."

This was definitely new Tina because she stood up to me, Jesus Christ Finnocence has changed her. "I'm not talking to you," I growl, "So Finnept, why you cheating on Rachel?" I gave the famous Lopez death glare.

"Look Lopez, if she shows up I'll let her know we're over and I'm Tina and happy," he says, "Now get lost."

I left them to be alone and head for under the bleachers, I knew that if I kept arguing I would get stressed and that would be a not good for my baby. I the better part of that hour was planning on how I was going to tell my parents. I know what's going to happen they kick me and take me back after I give the baby up, they'll take me back, but I'm keeping my baby so I have no clue what's going to happen.

**Quinn P.O.V**

I knew it, Santana knows something's up and I know this is the best idea I've ever had, but staying silent may just have made her worried that I'd break up with her, but she couldn't be further from the truth. My mind was so focused on Santana and my baby, I messed up the routine ever time the coach made us run it. So after an hour of messing up she dismissed us and asked me to stay.

"Q what's up, you've been messing up all day?" She asked and maybe losing my spot the team if I tell her the truth.

"Sorry coach, I've been really busy the past week getting ready for coming back to school and the 12 hour's you made us run this weekend, I'm tried and need to get some rest," I say and she looks at me unsure.

"Okay Q, take the rest of the week of and come back next week, but if you mess up like this again you're off the team got it?" She asked in the Sylvester tone that scared the hell out of people.

"Okay, coach," I say and head for the showers.

After I was finished in the changing room, I head straight for room which this year I don't share with Santana. This year I also don't have Monday and Thursday morning classes with her since drop Spanish for AP Science and History for AP Maths, she change those classes History she live in the now and doesn't look back and Spanish because she Latina. So she dropped those for two AP classes. I hated we weren't spending those morning together, but you can't really blame her she needs to do what's best for her.

I was happy, that I shared home room with other Cheerio's and few glee members which wasn't so bad. Oddly enough the morning went by really quickly and without incident, there was no slushie thrown and no name calling mainly, because there main target had vanished.

I was in the cafeteria waiting for Santana to show up, she walks in about five minutes after me and she looks different than she did this morning. She looking happier, she's probably more confident and even though she pregnant she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I never saw this last year when she was pregnant, she was upset constantly and never showed confidence.

She walked over to me then gave me a soft peck on the lips, and then she sat down. "Hey baby," I say and move her to sit on my lap.

"Hey," she says, "I want to tell them after school babe, the sooner the better."

I think a moment because she may be showing yet, but they'll mostly do they did last time kick her until she gives the baby up. I was just thinking what are going to do when she's tells them she's keeping her child. "Are you sure that's a good idea, what if they kick you out again?" I asked worried she'll have nowhere to go.

"It okay, I talked my Aunt Maria she said she'd take me in," she said and I smiled at the fact that she had some of her family, are looking out for her.

"Okay baby," I say we eat lunch and continue to talk about our baby.

After lunch we have English, Geography, Drama and glee when I put my plan in to action, but I still have to get through today without her realising. We walked to English holding hands and talked and reached we walked in the room, today was the same as all the lesson were talking from the teacher about what we're going to be learning this year.

The day went by really fast after that and we were in glee club with the Cheerio's and the football team and the glee club are looking over at them curiously, I was complete shocked to see Kurt and Karofsky holds hands with each other with loving smile's on both their faces. We sat in silence well we could hear the Cheerio and jocks gossiping to each other.

We waited for about ten minutes then the new football coach walked in along, with Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester. "Alright guys," Mr Schue says getting everyone attention, "This is Coach Bieste, the new football coach and would like you to welcome the new member of the glee club," the hold s hands to the football team and the Cheerio's.

After he says that the whole room erupts with "What," came from everyone mouth. Coach Bieste blows her whistle getting everyone attention. Everyone goes quiet and waits for Mr Schue to explain, "Guys the reason the football team and Cheerio's and football team are now member of the glee club is, because the school board wants cut all three of our budget by a third each. So, I met with Coach Bieste and Sue over the summer to discuss a possible solution and this was Sue's idea, because of the boosters who funds the Cheerio's would bring in extra money for the three clubs." He says. "Now the second order of business we've lost three members Rachel, Puck and Sam so we need to vote in a new female lead and co-captain."

"Mr Schue, do you know anything about where Rachel is?" I asked and he shakes his head.

"Sorry Quinn, when her father's came they collected her file and everything, so we have no clue about her," Mr Schue says.

"Alright," Coach Bieste says, "I think time we gave them this week's assignment."

"Good idea," Mr Schue says back, "Alright this week we are doing solos and the end week we'll pick a new team captain," he says after writing solo's on the white board.

As I my hand shots up, "Mr Schue I have a song prepared and I'd like to sing,"

"Okay Quinn, let's hear it," he says and the three coaches sit down.

I walk to the band let them what song I wanted to sing, I then walk the centre of the room and Kurt and Mercedes stood behind me to help me with the song for harmonizing . "This song is for my girlfriend," I say and the band starts playing.

The first time I laid my eyes

On someone like you

I can't forget the other moment with you

Then I have realized

Love growing deep inside

I feel the beating of my heart

Cause everyday every night

I keep looking up the sky

And I pray that someday

You will wake up in my arms

And love will never end

We belong together

Always and forever

Call my name

And I'll be there

Stand my days and nights

Just thinking of you (thinking of you)

How you make me want to smile

With the things that you do (the thing that you do)

When will I hear you say (hear you say)

Loves coming on your way

And that you feel the same

Cause everyday every night

I keep looking up the sky (looking up the sky)

And I pray that someday

You will wake up in my arms

And Love will never end

We belong together (we belong together)

Always and forever (always and forever)

Call my name and I'll be there

Cause everyday every night

I'll keep looking up the sky

And I pray that someday

You will wake up in my arms

Cause everyday every night

I keep looking up the sky

And I pray that someday

You will wake in my arms

And love will never end

We belong together

Always and Forever

Call my name

And I'll be there

When I finish heard the room erupted with applauds, after everyone quietened down Santana hugged me. After we broke the hug and pulled away, I took Santana's hands in my own. "Santana, I know us two haven't had the best past before we got together and hurt you just like you hurt me, but I knew when we realized that we were in love that all changed. I know we are young and haven't graduated yet, but what try to say no what I'm asking you is, "I say getting down on one knee and pulling out the small box, "Will you do me the honour of being my wife, will you marry me?"

**Santana P.O.V**

I was shocked, I couldn't believe this was happening it was what I always wanted. I was so happy being with Quinn and now she was going to be my wife, and my life without Quinn in it was something I could not bare. Everyone in the room was looking to me and back between me and Quinn curiously, "Yes Quinn, yes I will marry," I say she stands up sliding the ring on my finger and pulling me into a passionate kiss, the room erupted with cheers and clapping and we broke the kiss and just smiled at each other resting our foreheads together.

Glee lasted another forty-five minutes then we were dismissed, Quinn and I went to her car we got in and she drove us straight back my house and we were both nervous. When we got to my house my parents weren't home which was strange, we went to my room and we sat down on my bed and I started to explain to Quinn how I to tell my parents about my current situation. After I explained everything, I was hungry and went down stairs and in the kitchen and envelop full of money with a note.

**The Note**

Santana your father and I have been sent on a six month business trip in England, so we are leaving you $2000 and will send you the same amount each month. We want to tell you last night but you practically slept the whole weekend, so we left you a note. We will call you every night to make sure you're okay.

P.S. Stay out of trouble well we're gone.

Love Mom and Dad

**End Note**

I want to scream in frustration, but I don't want to get too worked up. I sit down on a stool at the island in the kitchen, I start thinking I'm going to be seven months along when they get back. That just fucking great, at least I'll have money to get everything I need to support my baby. I didn't know how was there, but it most have been there a while because Quinn came looking for me.

"Hey baby, what's taking so long?" She asked looking at me and could tell I was a little upset.

I looked and slide the note over to her, after she reads it I asked, "How can they do this to me, I never did anything to deserve this?"

I lower myself to the ground and begin to cry, Quinn wraps me up in her arms. As I continue to sob in Quinn's arms my phone rings out, but I just ignore it. After my sobs die down and I calm myself down, I look at the missed call and it's my Aunt Maria. I decide to call her back and let her know what was happening, I pull up her number and wait for her to answer as I realise myself from Quinn.

"Hello," a women voice came through the phone.

"Hey aunt it's me," I say.

"Santana, I just got a call from your parents, they told me they'd be gone for six months. I told them I'd look after you, so do you want to move in with me or stay there until they come back?" She asked.

"I'll move in with you, cause what's the point of staying when they'll kick me out after I'm seven along," I say the sadness still in my voice.

"Okay, but we should wait until Saturday," she says, "That way you don't have to worry about school."

"Okay, have you told them?" I asked worried she might have.

"No, that for you to do not me," she said making me smile.

"Okay thanks and I'll see you Saturday," I say, "Bye Aunt Maria,"

"Bye Santana love you," she says and we both hang up.

"Hey, are you hungry baby?" Quinn asked.

"No," I say shaking my head, "I think I'm just going to bed."

"Okay, I'm just going to have something to eat, then be up right after you," she says and I walk over to her and give her a peck on the lips, then head upstairs.

I walked upstairs with a little smile on my face, I feel a little better that someone actually does care about me. I'm still upset that my parents are gone, but I'm not going to let that affect me. I get changed and crawl in to bed and close my eyes, about fifteen minutes later I feel Quinn's arms wrap around me and I fall in to a dreamless with a content smile on my face.

**Okay guys each chapter from now on going to be the most important part the school year in New York and Lima.**

**I hope you guys like the song as well. The song is I'll Be There by Julie Anne San Jose.**

**I would appreciate it if you would review and please tell me about the chapter and what you think of the song.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rachel P.O.V**

**Monday 2****nd**** September**

"RACHEL, wake up," Sam called from my door and I don't why, I don't start school until Wednesday.

That fifth time he called me, so I might well see what he wants. "What do you want Sam?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You have to get ready for school and fast otherwise we'll be late for breakfast with Shelby," he says holding out the same uniform he's wearing for a girl at his new school.

"What's that?" I asked wondering why the hell he had girls uniform.

"It's your uniform, Shelby stopped by with it after you went to bed," he says, "now hurry up," and leaves the room for me to shower and get changed.

I get out of bed and tiredly walk over to my shower and I turned on the water on, then stripped out of my pyjamas and then stepped in. The water that was hot as possible and it would mark my skin and it would wake me up and then, I would turn it down a little and showered properly. I finish my shower in ten minutes, then dry off really quickly and get dressed in my new uniform. I can't believe Shelby is paying for me going to this school.

After I finished applying make-up, there was a knock on my door, "come in," I shouted so they would hear me.

"Are ready, Rach?" Sam asked coming in, "Because if we don't leave we'll be late."

"Yes Sam, let's go," I says and see in my uniform his jaw hit the floor.

He shakes of the shock of how hot I look and we leave the apartment, we get in his car and drive to Shelby's apartment. As we drove we talked about absolutely nothing, since we found the thing we have a few things in common was that we both is love of musical's, movies and TV shows, apart from that we don't really have anything to talk about than that and the babies. I was looking forward to having a family, but I just hope Sam and me can work to look after them.

We arrived at Shelby's in next to no time we head on up to her apartment, we walked straight in and went straight to the living room. I sit on the couch and watch the news that Shelby had on, well Sam went through to the kitchen to help with cooking since he's always cooking for me and himself, whenever he's at the apartment.

"Rachel, how are you feeling?" Shelby asked coming over to me as she exited the kitchen.

I really didn't want to answer that, even though I was acting and normal behind the walls, I was absolutely terrified, because I had no clue on how to be mother. "I'm fine mom thanks for asking," I say in an uneven voice, knowing the walls were slowly but surely coming down.

"Rachel, what's a matter? You sound little worried," she says in worried tone off her own voice.

"You promise not to judge?" I asked and she nods, "I'm scared, I mean I have no clue how I'm going to raise my children, I mean what if I'm a bad mother or can't cope, it's getting and getting scared even if it's five month away, but it scares me," I say she looks at me shocked.

"Rachel, listen to me," she says sternly, "I know this scary for you, but listen to me no matter how hard it is, you will be the best mother you can be, you will always find a way to cope and I promise, I will help you every step of the way," she pulls me into hug and kisses me on the forehead.

"Thanks mom," I say knowing I was now okay to say it and didn't upset her.

After that we have breakfast, I was eating breakfast and asked me, "Rachel, are you joining glee club?"

"Yes, but I have to ask. Why are you paying for me to go this school?" I asked and she looks at me with a smile.

"It's because you deserve it, I know it a lot but promising you and Naya the best life possible with a good education," she say bringing a smile to my face.

"Thank you, mom," I say and finish breakfast about the same time as Sam.

After we say our goodbye's to Shelby, we got into Sam car and he drives us to school. Well Sam drives I just look out of the window, I also wanted to know if he was joining glee club as well. "Sam are you joining glee club?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes, but I also want join the football team as well, I know Puck wants join as well and know that Brittany goes to this school as well," he say and we reach school and he parks up.

After we get out we see Noah is wait for us with Brittany, at the main entrance, we walk up to them and as soon Brittany see me the biggest smile forms on her face. As we reach them, Brittany tackles me into a hug, but not too hard because she knows about my babies.

"Hey Rach, you okay?" Noah asked with smile and pumps with Sam.

"Yes Noah, I'm fine thank you for asking," I say with a smile and taking Brittany's hand and walk inside.

We head inside since the first with have an assembly to attend, then we have to sign for the clubs we want to be apart of, but what I want know is why don't have classes it our first day. We walked headed for the auditorium, when it's half full with students, but is five times bigger than what was at McKinley and we walk in and teacher grabs us and shows us to table full of papers. "Alright, can take your names please?" He asked.

"Yes of course, I'm Rachel Berry?" I say and he shuffling through some papers and hands them to me.

"Here you are Miss Berry, here are your papers," he says and I take a look and then look at my schedule and wait for the other three to get theirs.

Once we all have our time, I look over Brittany's we have all the same classes. I smile and pass Brittany her schedule back, I lay my head on her shoulder and she wraps her arm around my shoulder so she can hold me. We were waiting for twenty minute for the principle to show and welcome the new comer's and welcomes back everyone else and give his speech.

After waiting twenty minutes, then we had to sit there for thirty minutes through same sort of speech, any principle would give his student's at the start of the year. He told us what to expect and they expected off us. After that we were dismissed and told everyone that was time for us head for the clubs we hoped join.

After we left the assembly, the four of us went straight the choir room, since we all planned on joining the schools glee club. When we arrived a few students and the director were already there. We each take a seat and wait the others to show up and five more show, then the director finally decided to speak. "Alright, guys hope you enjoyed your summer and now it like have four new people, who would hopefully joining," he says and we all nod, "Okay, when get up perform and introduce yourself and then perform your numbers."

He takes a seat and I was the first to get up, to perform my song. "Hi guys, I'm Rachel Berry and be performing I Wish I Was the Moon by Neko Case. I nod to the band that began playing.

Chimney falls and lovers' blaze  
Thought that I was young  
Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins  
As numb as I've become

I'm so tired  
I wish I was the moon tonight

Last night I dreamt I forgotten my name  
Cause I sold soul but awoke just same  
I'm so lonely  
I wish I was the moon tonight

God blessed me, I'm a free man  
With no place free to go  
I'm paralyzed and collared tight  
No pills for what I fear

This is crazy  
I wish was the moon tonight

Chimney falls and lovers' blaze  
Thought that I was young  
Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins  
As numb as I've become

I'm so tired  
I wish I was the moon tonight

How will you know if you found me at last  
Cause I'll be the one, be the one, be the one  
With heart in my lap  
I'm so tired, I'm so tired  
I wish I was the moon tonight

I'm so tired, I'm so tired  
And I wish I was the moon  
I'm so tired, I'm so tired  
And I wish I was the moon tonight

As I finished everyone was applauding my performance that was the first time I had tried at song and was perfect and smile and the teacher was the first to speak getting and saying "Welcome the glee club," making me giggle because he did it a little like Mr Schue.

I sit down and kiss Brittany cheek, which she returns and gets up her to perform her song. "Hi guys, I'm Brittany Pierce and I'll be singing Fearless by Taylor Swift. She looks over to the band and nods and they start to play.

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walked me to my car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot

Yeah,  
Oh yeah

We're driving down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hand's shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and a little more brave  
It's the first kiss  
Its flawless  
Really something  
It's fearless

Oh yeah  
Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh-oh  
Oh Yeah

She finished dancing as the music stopped and everyone was applauding her as well, the director was the first to speak again, "Welcome to the glee club," he says the same way.

"Alright, who's next?" He asked.

Before any of us answer, our attention was turn with a Blaine my mom's babysitter walking in and saying, "Sorry I'm late, Mr Daniels," he says walking sitting down.

"It's okay Mr Anderson, take a seat," the teacher reply's and he takes a seat next to me.

"Hey, Rach," he says with a smile which I returned.

Me and Blaine had come friends over the summer, he came over to babysit to Shelby's I while was still there and we ended have a good time together. I was glad when told he was gay because one time, I thought he was hitting on me and being with a guy creeps me out. He was nice guy though and at least I had him as a friend. "So Rach, why are you at this school?" He asked as Noah made his way to the front of the room.

"Shelby paid for me to come here," I say and the director cut in.

"Please can you two be quiet he's about begin," he says and we both nod.

"Sup guy's, I'm Noah Puckerman but call me Puck, I'll be singing, Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond," he says pick up a guitar and began to play.

Where it began  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know its growing strong

Was in the spring  
And the spring became summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along

Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I…

…look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two

And when I hurt  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulder  
How can I hurt when holding you

Warm touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you

Sweet Caroline  
Good time never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
Oh no no

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline  
Good time never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline

After he finished everyone was applaud him as well, because he was on the top performers at McKinley and now it was Sam and I hoped he pick the right song. "Welcome to the glee club," Mr Daniels says with way he did for me and Brittany.

Noah takes his seat again and now it was Sam's turn to perform, he got up to perform. "Alright guys I'm Sam Evans and I want ask Rachel for help, since the song I want sing is a duet from Wicked," he and I turn to Brittany who smile and nods.

"Okay Sam," I say and get up to perform with him.

"Okay, we be singing As Long As Your Mine," he say and nods to the band to being playing.

(Rachel, **Sam, **_Both)_

Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you want me

And just for this moment  
As long as your mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It over to fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as your mine

**Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It up that I fell**

_Every moment  
As long as your mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

**Say there's no future  
For us as a pair**

_And though I may know  
I don't care_

_Just for this moment  
As long as your mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see hoe bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as your mine_

**What is it?**

Its just - - for the first time, I feel wicked

We finished for a short moment it was silent, then it happen the room erupted with applauds and I was glad that Sam did choose the right song. After Mr Daniels did the same welcome to the glee club, for the fourth time today and we take our seats. "Alright guys, we have new members and next month is our Sectionals," he says and we all looked at him shocked.

"Who are we against?" Blaine asked really curiously wanting we are against.

"We are against, Music on the Wind from Brooklyn High, Rainbow Beats from St Marys for girls, Melody Sounds from Manhattan Academy and The Whistle Tunes from New York State High and we compete the first Saturday of the month," he says and we all nod. "I was also thinking we should do our invitational at Christmas time," and everyone seems on board with that.

"Hang on we face four teams in New York?" Noah asked shocked.

"Yes and the same for Regionals," Blaine says with smile.

"Alright guys, I want to start to come up with a set list, so your assignment for this week are solos and the best will take the Solo for Sectionals," he says, "Alright guy will start your performance's on Wednesday you are dismissed until then, but if you wish to stay behind wait to see if new members to show up you can."

I think over and turn who smile and I take her hand we leave followed by Blaine, Sam and Noah. I turn to them once we are out of the room and asked, "So what are three doing?"

"Well Sam and I are going to try out for the football team," Noah says, "so, I'll see you later," and Sam take off towards the locker room."

"What are you two doing then?" Blaine asked.

"We're going to me place and getting then getting Naya for the day," Brittany says with smile, "Do you want to join us?"

"No, I was actually wondering if we could hang out, since I have Naya tonight," he says with a smile and we return it.

After that we go our separate ways and Brittany and I go home, get changed and then convince Shelby to us have Naya for the day. We take her to Central Park and the day feed the ducks and having a good time. After we had the fun in then after taking Naya home, Brittany and I spend some time in Time Square and head back to my apartment and spend the night together, since Sam is spending the night at Noah's. As Brittany and I finished dinner, we then cuddled on the sofa watching a movie and slowly fell asleep in her arms I was thinking, how could my life get any better, when I have almost everything I want and wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Right guys sorry for the wait, but I have other stories that need updating as well. **

**I would also like know what you guys think off the songs picked, so please Review and would really appreciate it.**


End file.
